Opposites
by Laurenke1
Summary: Erestors asks a question that Glorfindel cannot answer. But when Glorfindel asks a question, can Erestor answer? AU warning and slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This is a one short from Glorfindel's point of view as he asks Erestor a question. **

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Title: Opposites**

**Warning: Slash**

**Pairing: Glorfindel and Erestor.**

**Summary: It started with a question that got Glorfindel thinking but can the answer be accepted by Erestor? **

"_But why can you not love me?" _ The dark eyes were shimming with tears. Emotions that I could not place yet I was all too familiar with. I too did not know the answer to that question. Well actually I knew the answer but it would never be accepted by him.

Finally his mouth sets itself in a sneer I have seen time and time again when he dealt with those who annoyed him. As a councillor he was taught never to lose his patients and therefore he was thought to be cold hearted but now I was being the cold hearted. I could see the mask replacing the emotions as he finally said. "I am sorry to have bothered you with this obvious unimportant question, lord Glorfindel. I will leave you now."

Before I can utter a word he is out the door and I hear his footsteps die away. Only then do I allow myself to feel the anguish I created.

Yes, Erestor, you deserve an answer and I will give you one. Yet the answer is why I cannot love, well that is not really the question you are interested in. You want to know why I do love you, for I know I do and I thought my actions were clear on my part but I was wrong. You thought I was merely flirting and put your heart in it, a heart that is now broken.

The long centuries since we have known each other you have been and still are my total opposite. You are dark where I am light. Midnight dark hair as where mine is sun golden. Nearly black eyes while mine are blue. Silent as where I have to be present.

Yes, you prefer to be unnoticed while I am noticed by everyone. Whether I like it or not. Whether I want to or not.

Yet we are combined in similar things. Our love and sword allegiance but most importantly friendship to lord Elrond of Rivendell. And then there is our love for one another.

I have been called a flirt and a ladies elf but that is not who I am. They are just tales and while I do get on easy with the maidens, it is for you that my heart yearns. You are the only one who can make me shy, a mere shadow of myself. I always tease you and you give me the cold shoulder but now I know why you do that. You love me.

Your plan worked, my dear Erestor. You startled me, you made me think. You made me feel that I can lose you. I have to act and soon but I do not know how.

A knock on the door startled me and I hope with my foolish heart that you return. That you allow me to talk to you and answer your question. "Enter." I force out. My voice is shaking as are my hands and I hope that you do not notice.

But it is not you that enters but another one. I can see the worry etched clearly on his face. My friend who I have come back from death to protect. Elrond is standing there until he walks closer. I stiffen and try to put some distance between us but his voice has me breaking. "Oh, Glorfindel, what have you done?"

I do not say anything as he wraps his arms around me but I allow him to comfort me. I cannot seem to form words to lie to my lord until I finally choke out the truth. "I love him. Elrond but I could not tell him that. I was too late and now I do not know what to do."

I know he needs no more that then as he draws back and looks at me with an odd look in his eyes. "It is never too late for love, Glorfindel. I have waited 1500 years to Celebrian that I loved her and never once did I regret the changes I did not take. It is not yet to late, my friend."

"But he already left. He turns my mind around. He cannot see I am not the same Glorfindel with him as with anybody else. He weakens me while I yearn for nothing more then to be in his arms and forget the world."

"How so?"

"I am silent and shy when I normally speak easily and freely. He leaves me weak, Elrond." I choke out finally, not knowing how to put it in words how he makes me feel. How truly alive he makes me when he smiles at me, even if it is just a teasing smile but a smile all the same. When he scowls at me, I feel like the world is going to tumble down around me. Yet he cannot see it. He cannot see that he makes me the opposite of what he loves.

"Then make him see with the one he loves." Elrond merely answers, clasping my hand. I look at him strangely and then smiling sadly I shake my head. Nay it is too late and Erestor shall never answer the question I never asked him.

"He loves you, Glorfindel and you have to act now or you shall lose him. By losing you he will pass into the West, unable to be happy any longer. I know you have already made the preparations without ever having the hope of asking him this. And you know of what I speak." Elrond grins at me and I realize my lord knows me better then me.

"I will help you. We shall do it tonight, at the feast." With those hopeful words he directs me to the closet where the package waits that he asked me to keep for him. I look back at him but he nods and I finally open the doors, taking out the package.

He gestures for me to open it and I do. My breathing catches in my throat and I look at him. He smiles at me and I look down again. There, nestled in the dark cloth were two silver rings. I need no words to know that these are. They are betrothal rings. I will ask Erestor to bind with me.

Wordlessly I look back up at Elrond in silent thanks. He smiles once more and then nods. Nobody ever said that Elrond never thought of anything. "The rest is up to you, Glorfindel. Do not disappoint me." He says sternly and then he walks out, leaving me to plan the evening.

That evening I finger my pale blue robe nervously. Normally fingers would have covered mine, fingers I longed to kiss. But now they are gone, leaving me numb and aching for his comfort. He does not acknowledge my presence even when I come to stand beside him. His face and eyes betray nothing and I know I must cross a heavy line tonight. He never made his affection to me publicly known but I must do so now to even make him look at me.

For a time we had been inseparable and I know he made the first step, a step I could not make out of fear of losing him. Those few months were the happiest of my life yet we never officially crossed the line as being more then friends. No kiss, not quick peck on the cheek, nothing. Just mere glances and sometimes touches as he calmed me.

He knows I hate these public affairs. He knows I hate the part I have to play in them. The part that the maidens demand of me. Yet it seems I have played the part too well for he believes my heart lies with the fair sex while it lies with my own, while it lies with him.

I smile for I know that tonight there shall be no play. Tonight they shall see the real me. "What in the name of the Valar are you smiling for?" He asks his voice cold and I can feel the smile fading away.

"Nothing, Erestor." I reply my voice sad and I know he catches it as he gives my hand a quick squeeze while his eyes become alive with that pain once more. Then the doors open and he is gone, leaving me more shaken then I would have liked.

I steel myself; tonight I shall have my answer. I force a smile to my face and step into the room with a high head. Although the dinner I keep silent and even throughout the dancing I play my part, dancing with many of the maidens and making comments on the beauty of each of them as their mothers present them to me, hoping for a suitable match.

Finally I get a break from the dancing and I catch the look Elrond is sending me. I know now the time is right and I take a deep breath. I force all of my thoughts away and I nod to my lord. He then in turn signals to one of the minstrels and they begin a song. It is a tune I know well for it is one of Erestor's favourite numbers and I see him startle as the music reached his ears. Yet he does not allow it to bother him and he quickly masks his reaction and continues his conversation with some of his fellow councillors.

Yes, it is time. I take a deep breath and walk to Erestor. He is standing with his back to me but must have gathered that it was me by the reaction of his fellow elves. He does not turn but I can see him tensing every so slightly.

Finally I clear my throat behind him and I ask. "Would you care to dance, Erestor?" I know I have startled him but then he turns to me. I can see an accusation in his eyes. What right do I have to hurt him so but I smile slightly and I see him relax.

His mind must be racing but as I hold out my shaking hand, his eyes lock onto mine and I nearly gasp at the same emotions that I see in them from this afternoon. Finally he nods and he says. "Yes, I would like that."

Dancing of the same sex couples is not rare for elves but for me it is. And for Erestor because he hardly ever dances. He walks besides me to the dance floor. Finally he places his hand in mine and I know people have gathered to watch.

My hand lingers in the air before I finally place it at his waist. We sway slowly to the music and he cannot hide it anymore. "Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy hurting me?"

"No, Erestor. I do not. I am doing this because it is time to drop the act. I have played it for too long and you demanded an answer, making me think. I have not given you one. I will give you one now." He looks puzzled. I cannot help but laugh for it is said that nobody ever catches the head councillor of Elrond off guard.

I lean closer and say. "I will give you my answer if you shall give me one."

He catches hold of himself and looks at me, saying. "You have not asked me a question yet." He appears quite pleased with himself and I laugh yet again, saying. "You are right, dear Erestor. You are only to right."

I take the hand I placed on his waist and reach inside my robe to take out the velvet box. My hand opens it and it takes out the two rings. Yet I hold then firmly in my hand, not showing them to him. "You have lost your mind, Glorfindel. What are you speaking about?"

"About love. About us. About opposites. About answers and questions."

"What questions, you fool?" He then hisses, unable to keep the pain from his voice.

Yes it is time. It is now or never and as I take a deep breath, I sink down upon one knee, still holding his hand. I can hear the gasps of the crowd but I care not, ignoring them as I can see the confusion and hurt in his dark beautiful eyes as he stares down at me. "You asked of me an answer to a question I cannot answer. You asked of me why I could not love you but there is no answer for that. There is an answer for why I love you. Because you are kind, generous, sweet, have a wicked and teasing tongue and because I am selfish. I wish to have your eyes gaze at me with love and patience for the rest of my life. I wish to drop all pretences and to tell you it is true that opposites attract. You are everything I am not and for that alone I love you. Therefore I ask my question. Will you pledge troth with me, Erestor of Rivendell?"

Silence decense as my heart beats heavier with each passing moment. His eyes dart to Elrond but I know Elrond is smiling. I also know his sons, Elladan and Elrohir are smiling. They would cheer if only he would give his answer.

My hope deserts me and I bow my head, releasing his hand. I swallow thickly and the next moment I hear the soft rustling of clothes as he sinks down upon his knees as well. His strong fingers hook underneath my chin and he forces me to meet his gaze. His eyes are burning with love and passion and then I know I have my answer; all I have to do is wait.

"Yes, Glorfindel, I will pledge troth with you but only because it is tradition for I long to bind with you and spent the rest of my life with you. I love you." He then chokes as I finally place the silver ring on his finger. He then takes the other one from my hand to place it around my finger. Yet in a year time it will be replaced by a golden band and I will be able to feel him beside me.

But right now there is just one more thing I have to do. I know he will hate me for it but the next moment we are on our feet and my arms are wrapped soundly around his waist and I lift him up. I spin him around before meeting his lips in a mind blowing kiss. I can feel him gasp and make use of the distraction to slide my tongue in. He moans and wraps his arms around my neck.

Finally we let go, much to the cheering of the crowd and I know his arm is as much to steady me as I have to steady him. We accept the congratulations as I turn to look him in the eye, finally pulling him close and murmuring in his ear. "Are you satisfied with the answer?"

"Yes, but I long to hear another answer in a year time." He smiles and then places a feather light kiss on my cheek, causing me to smile as I pull him close. My Erestor, my mate, my lover and husband but most importantly the one who demanded an answer and got one he deserved.

**Do you guys want to see the wedding or not? What do you think? Let me know please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So after this there will be one more chapter and then the story is done. Let's begin. This will be written from Erestor's point of view. **

"Yes, but please do not say this to…" I try to finish but a stern hand on my shoulder has me sending a smile to the gathered servants as I dismiss them with a wave of my hand. I then take a deep breath to force myself to stay calm and turn. Yes, I was right, Elrond had found out.

My lord raises an eyebrow that has managed in the past to scare many of the younger councillors but not me. I am head councillor of Imlandris, I faced countless lords who try to best me but to no avail.

Yet as a guilty Elfling I hide my gaze but most importantly my smile. "Erestor, it is your wedding. You will be a good groom and go to your room and wait for us to come and get you. You will not arrange your own wedding. Do I need to add anything else?"

I swallowed away all the comments that I wanted to make and nod as I say meekly. "Yes, my lord. Need I be worried that you are going to send me to bed without supper if I do not obey? Or should I say that you will send me to bed without Glorfindel?"

His lips are twitching but he does not smile and says in a stern voice. "Be gone with you! Hurry up or I might just do that." I grin as I hurry away.

I can hear his laughter as I finally round the corner. I pause to take a deep breath, realizing that this is a side nobody has ever seen of me before. I have never felt so carefree and just plain happy. Well most would be happy when they would be bound to their soul mate.

I start walking upstairs as I finger the silver ring on my finger. To say that this was a normal year is an understatement. I am sure nobody would ever view me quite the same before anymore. I had laughed, danced and played even in the rain with Glorfindel. Not caring who saw me. Yes, I would not be so scary anymore.

Normally the very name of Erestor of Rivendell had the younger councillors shaking in their boots but now, oh well who could blame me? It was all Glorfindel's fault naturally, since well; if he had not asked me then none of this would have happened.

This sobered me immediately as I recalled the hurt I only suffered a year ago. But then Glorfindel had played his part well, too well, he had even fooled me. But that would not matter now. For tonight that golden band would be on my finger and Glorfindel would be in my bed…

I shook my head to clear myself of the unwanted images. I need to keep a clear mind and I could not do that if I thought well about that. As I walked past, I could see the door to Glorfindel's room was slightly ajar. I could hear him inside, singing softly.

I smile to myself and then quickly slip inside, closing the door behind me. "Yes, I have been in the bath, Elrohir. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" My breathing catches in my throat as I realize Glorfindel is naked from the waist up and only has a towel on.

I can feel my blood pumping faster and I think of a cheeky answer to say. "Then it is such a shame I missed it."

He turns faster then lighting and for a moment I fear my decision but it disappears as warmth floods into his face. He throws a grin at me that makes my knees weak. I mentally slap myself, this was a bad decision. I should not have tempted myself so.

He then advances, slowly kind of like a big predator. "For a moment I thought you were Elrohir." His voice is warm and I suck in my breath. By the Valar he is tempting and he knows it.

Before I know it he has me backed against the door, one hand holding the towel up and the other tracing a pattern only he knows on my cheek. His eyes are kind and mesmerizing and before I realize it I lean into kiss him. "We are breaking the rules, my dear councillor." He mutters.

"I care not, my beloved general." I smile at him and he brightens immediately. My lips brush his and he responds immediately. I still thank the Valar every day for asking that question. And of course for the answer I received. I love him and I care not that the whole world knows it.

"Erestor! I thought I had sent you to your room." Elrond's voice interrupts us both. We break apart and while Glorfindel clutches his towel higher, I send my lord another smile and say. "Yes, but I had to say goodbye to Glorfindel. I mean you cannot expect me to go without my lover for the first night since we are married." I then lick my lips at Glorfindel and I watch how he tenses as he grabs the towel tighter.

He releases a groan and before Elrond and I know what has happened, he has pushed the elven lord out of the room and pushed me against the door. I find myself staring into his eyes as he forced out in a hoarse voice. "Please tell me you are not wearing anything underneath that robe."

"But I would lie, my lord. I never lie." I say sweetly.

"By the Valar, Erestor, I hope that you have taken the day after the wedding off because I am not sure if I will allow you to leave the bed." He rests his blond head on my shoulder as he stares up at me with obvious longing.

It leaves me more emotional then I would care to admit. Nobody has ever desired me and yet I know he does so. Yet to see it is a very different thing. I pull him closer to brush his lips with mine before Elrond begins to forcefully push against the door and Glorfindel then claims me before the lord and his children enter.

I gasp as I realize this is the elf I love. He leaves me gasping for breath and weak in the knees as he steals my breath away with his kiss. He then pushes me out of the room with another one of those longing gazes and calls out to the questioning gaze of the twins. "I am going to enjoy a cold bath now."

I manage to make my way to my room without the assistance of Elrond or the children, after assuring them I am positively fine. Yet I will sit on the bed for a few moments, at least until my knees stop shaking.

I take a deep breath to force my feelings aside as I realize I am shaking a little bit. "Erestor, are you alright?" I look up to find Elrond's oldest son looking at me, Elladan. I smile and nod as he comes closer. He then goes to my closet and selects my outfit from my wardrobe.

I frown as I see him throwing a robe of silver on my bed. "Elladan, that is not a good colour for me." I say simply as the younger elf turns to me with a bright smile on his face that unnerves me greatly.

"Yes, it will be an excellent colour for you. Especially with Glorfindel wearing black." The younger elf confesses. I nearly go mentally insane, Glorfindel wearing my colour? My wonderful warm Glorfindel will be wearing black and I am will be wearing….

Surely I must be imagining things but when I opened my eyes I find myself looking at the same silver robe. Perhaps I am not as confident as I would have liked. Yet I steel myself and I allow Elladan to dress me. When I glance in the mirror I must say that Elladan was right. The colour does look good on me.

It sets off my dark hair and eyes. I turn to my once student to find him smiling at me and I nod at him, clasping his hand. "Thank you, Elladan. You have done a remarkeble job. It seems that you have done the impossible and you have managed to make me look good in a different colour then black."

My former student then embraces me tightly as he says. "I am happy for you and Glorfindel. Come we should get going. The feast will start soon."

I swallow thickly, feeling the nervous butterflies I have been experiencing in my stomach fly up higher, making me nauseated. I allow Elladan to pull me along before I stop, shaking my head nervously as I wonder why I answered yes question.

It seems Elladan senses it as he pulls me along more forcefully. Finally we enter the courtyard, much to the cheering of crowd that has gathered there. I can see guests from Lorien and Mirkwood. Of course there are also the respected rulers of the other elven realms.

I force a smile to my lips and then I feel a hand enclose around me. I look to my right to see Glorfindel standing next to me. He smiles as well and then I realize he is just a nervous as I am. He is uncomfortable with the part that he has to play but I grip his hand only tighter.

We finally descend the stairs and the feast is ready to begin. I do everything I am expected to do, eat, talk and smile.

Yet underneath all of this I can still feel the butterflies in my stomach. I am still nervous. The people around us crowd together and many times during that day I find myself staring into Glorfindel's eyes. They shine with a hidden light and I realize I am falling in love with him all over again.

They burn with a passion for me and I cannot deny I feel quite the same way. I love him with my whole heart and I allow him to take my hand and to kiss my knuckles. He looks absolutely stunning in the black robes with the silver mithril circlet on his golden head.

I can see the disappointment in the eyes of the maidens and of course their mothers. Yet I know that on some profound level they are happy for us.

Finally the night descends and I rise as Elrond bids me to do. My throat is suddenly dry and I realize I am sweating. My nervousness peaks but my mind seems to be calm. I nod my consent and follow Glorfindel and Elrond to the clearing that was prepared for us.

Here we shall say our vows to Manwe and Varda. I can feel the heat coming from Glorfindel's hand and it seems to strike a flame within me. I have never been surer in my life as I allow Glorfindel to take my other hand as well as he faces me.

I smile at him and he stares back at me gravely, saying. "There is no going back now, Erestor. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

I hesitate because there is no going back after this. Our bond will be firmly established until the ending of time and possibly beyond. If I still have any doubts then now is the time to voice them. Yet as I look into the pure cereal eyes I can see the doubt beginning to form there and the hurt that I can cause.

"Yes, Glorfindel, I am sure. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." I smile as I finally realize this is the truth and it is all I ever wanted.

I then begin by taking off the silver band Glorfindel has worn for a full year. I give it to Elrond as he gives me the golden one and I say. "With Manwe as my witness I bind myself to thee, Glorfindel, till the ending of Arda."

He flexes his fingers as to settle the ring comfortably and then takes the other one to place it around mine. His voice is suddenly hoarse as he gives me a beautiful smile and says. "With Varda as my witness I bind myself to thee, Erestor, till the ending of Arda."

The weight of the golden band is heavier then the silver one but it will remind me of the vow. Yet I know I need no such thing as I can feel the full force of his soul. It surrounds me even before we have actually bound as we will do tonight.

I meet his lips in a soaring kiss and then I finally feel at peace as his arms surround me. "I love you, my husband." His voice is soft and private and only meant for my ears and I gaze up at him, in the calm blue eyes that I now know so well and I finally say.

"I will thank the Valar everyday for asking that question that led us to this moment and as I feel his love pour into me, I know I will always and eternally happy.

**Hope you liked it. One more chapter left. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter and it will be written from a third view point. Sex in this chapter but nothing to explicit. Let's begin. **

Laughing Glorfindel drew Erestor along with him to his own chamber. The councillor was flushed with the alcohol he had consumed but his eyes were bright. Making sure that there was nobody in the hallway, he stopped Glorfindel and as the older elf turned around, he locked his arms around Glorfindel's waist to kiss the elf soundly.

Glorfindel melted against him, hands worked on the robe Erestor was wearing. "Take it off." He ordered softly as he freed himself from Erestor's arms.

"Oh should I comply with my husband's wishes and take off my robe? What a dilemma. I think you will need to prove to me how much you want me." Erestor danced just short out of his reach as Glorfindel stared after the councillor wide eyed as Erestor finally took off, sprinting towards Glorfindel's private chambers.

Glorfindel grinned before rushing after Erestor. He rounded the corner and growled at finding himself locked out. He pounded on the door, calling. "Erestor let me in! You will regret it otherwise." The door soon opened but Erestor was nowhere in view.

Cautiously stepping inside, Glorfindel closed the door until he heard a satisfying click as the door slid in the lock. "Oh come out, Erestor." He softly called out. He could feel his mate's presence close by but could not pinpoint the other elf's exact location.

Finally Erestor came out of the bathing chamber, hair wet and looking once more like his usual self. "I see you finally made." He purred, leaning against the doorframe.

Glorfindel allowed his eyes to drift hungrily over the other elf's still clothed form. "Well I could not keep you waiting." He brought his eyes up to Erestor's eyes and saw them sparkle with mischief. He then walked closer with a confident stride that he used on the battle field.

Erestor pretended to cower in fear until Glorfindel had strong arms wrapped around him and the smaller elf melted against his chest. "I love you." He said softly as Erestor looked up with a beautiful smile.

"I love you as well." The soft murmured reply was all he needed as he finally locked his mouth with Erestor's. His hands worked on the clasping of Erestor's robe and finally he drew the fabric away. Yet his triumph was short lived as he realized the elf was wearing a tunic and breeches underneath it.

"Were you never told that you are not supposed to be wearing anything underneath your robe?" He asked, slightly stunned. Erestor gave him a mystified smile and turned to the bed, saying. "And I should realize then that you are naked underneath yours."

Glorfindel raised a delicate eyebrow and he unbuttoned his own robe, saying. "Then you are correct." Erestor's eyes widen slightly as he saw the muscular body coming into view that had been hidden by the clothes.

The elf took a deep breath, swallowing tickly as a fresh wave of desire assailed him. Glorfindel walked to him with only his robe trailing behind him. Erestor felt a moment stab of fear deep inside of him and Glorfindel stopped his movements, stopping just short of touching him.

"Are you afraid, meleth nin?" The deep baritone made him look at the compasionate gaze as Glorfindel locked his gaze with his own. Not able to make a sound, Erestor shook his head.

"It is alright to be afraid, my love but I promise I will never ever harm you. I would rather die then allow any harm to come to you." Glorfindel reached out to trace his cheek with his palm and Erestor found his voice again. "I cannot be afraid. Else how are we going to be able to bond?"

"We can wait. We are married, meleth nin so there is no hurry." Glorfindel drew even closer and Erestor swallowed away the fear as he smiled. He very gently leaned forward to kiss Glorfindel while his hands worked on the laces that held his tunic together.

Soon the tunic came off and Glorfindel gently helped him to undo his pants at the very same time whispering. "You are gorgeous, Erestor." The elf before him blushed deeply red at this and Glorfindel grinned. "You really are. I do not know why so many people think that you are cold for the very sight of your turns my blood into liquid fire."

"Then you know what you do to me as well." Erestor said, surprising himself with his sudden boldness. Glorfindel smiled warmly as he pulled the younger elf into his arms. "And you are a tease. Do you care to finish what we started this afternoon before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"I suppose so. If we must." The soft tease earned Erestor a heated kiss to his lips as he was picked up and dumped unceremoniously on the bed. Before Erestor had a change to move, Glorfindel had pinned him to the bed, smiling all the while.

Their lovemaking was slow and passionate as Glorfindel took complete charge. Erestor was not educated in the ways of the body through not completely ignorant but bedding Glorfindel proved greater stamina then the councillor had ever done before, save maybe fight on a battlefield.

Glorfindel was physically broader and taller and thus heavier then he was and while their desire fumed a new fire in Erestor, it was also a whole new experience for him.

In the end Erestor could barely keep his eyes open as his body ached. Glorfindel had drawn the coverlet over them and tucked it around Erestor, kissing the elf on the top of the head. "Meleth nin, I do hope that you are satisfied." He whispered softly, his hand seeking out Erestor's.

The elf murmured softly in reply but it was too low for Glorfindel to catch. The elf shuffled closer and as Erestor wrapped his own arms around Glorfindel, they were both happy.

It was only the beginning of their relationship and it lasted them through decades that eventually turned to centuries. Their love survived the destruction of the One Ring and together they saw many new additions coming to Imlandris, like Arwen Undomiel as she was born to their lord and lady.

But now they stood before the sea, to watch the last ship that would take them forever beyond the sea. "Are you ready to sail, meleth nin?" Erestor's voice was soft and it had not changed over the centuries, still the same voice that he loved.

"No, but we cannot remain. Our time is ending and we must take the last ship to leave Middle Earth. We have taken a vow and we have seen in through and now it time to return home." Glorfindel answered just a softly, his hand seeking out Erestor's.

"Yes, then let us return home." Together they walked up the plank and into the ship. It was not long to sail but the days blended together and Glorfindel stood alone on the brow of the ship, to stare at the green land that came ever closer.

Slipping his arms around Glorfindel's waist, Erestor was immediately drawn to the elf's side as Glorfindel's arm encircled his shoulder. "We are nearly home, meleth nin." The elf only said. Erestor smiled and while meeting Glorfindel's lips for a soaring kiss, he knew what the answer to his question would be for how long Glorfindel had been in love with him, for eternity.

The end.

**Please review. **


End file.
